


Aca-Awkward

by TheFredtoherGeorge



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFredtoherGeorge/pseuds/TheFredtoherGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Jesse are enjoying being back together after summer vacation when they're interrupted by Beca's dad. How will Dr. Mitchell react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aca-Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this little one-shot in my head the other day. Something about this pairing is just irresistible and I can't help wondering about the rest of their story.

“Beca?! Are you in there?”

Jesse froze at the sound of a knock on the door and Beca gasped and suppressed a laugh. Closing her eyes, she took a couple of deep breaths to steady her voice before answering.

“Yeah, Dad, I’m kinda busy. Can you come back later? Or, I’ll stop by your office at lunchtime, okay?”

“It’s the first week of school, Bec. What could you possibly be- Oh!”

“Jesus Christ!”

“Holy shit, Dad! I said come back later!”

“Well, how was I supposed to know?”

“Bellas scarf on the doorknob, Dad! You work at a college. Surely you know what that means!”

“Sorry! I’m sorry!”

Beca groaned, covering her face in her hands as her Dad backed out of the room and shut the door firmly behind him. Jesse just looked stunned.

“Well, that’s a mood killer,” he commented, dropping his face to her chest with a sigh.

“Oh, hell no,” she answered, shifting beneath him. “You’re not giving up that easily. I haven’t seen you in six weeks. This is happening.” He grinned at her persistence and groaned quietly as she began placing open-mouthed kisses down his neck.

Twenty minutes later, they lay side by side, catching their breath and smiling.

“See, I told you not to give up,” Beca teased, giving his arm a playful shove.

“I can’t believe your Dad walked in on us,” Jesse groaned, throwing an arm across his face. “Is he going to try to kill me now? Also, why wasn’t your door locked?”

“It’s broken,” Beca explained. “Amy put in a request to have the lock replaced, but apparently the maintenance people are swamped with everyone moving in and it’s going to take until sometime next week.”

“If you’d have told me that, we could have done this in my room at the house.”

“And be interrupted by Benji or Unicycle instead?” Beca laughed. “No, thank you.”

“Hey, Trebles respect the sanctity of scarves on doorknobs,” Jesse argued. “Although there’s a very good chance someone would have photographed said scarf and posted it on Facebook with a highly inappropriate comment and tagged both of us. So either way, your Dad knows exactly what I’ve been doing with his daughter.”

“Aww, poor baby,” Beca mocked. “Are you scared of the big bad literature professor?”

“Umm, kinda.”

Beca only laughed, pulling him close for a reassuring kiss before rolling over and beginning to look for her clothes.

She strolled into the English building an hour and a half later carrying two sandwiches from her favorite on-campus sub shop.

“I’m sorry, but he’s not available at this time. Dr. Mitchell’s office hours are between two and five,” the receptionist informed Beca when she asked to be directed to her father’s office.

“No, I’m not a student,” she explained. “I mean, I am a student, but not his student. I’m his daughter. I brought him lunch.” She held up the sandwiches.

“Oh, you must be Beca!” the older woman responded cheerfully. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Your Dad talks about you all the time.”

“Yikes,” Beca muttered under her breath. She smiled politely, however, before following the directions she was given to the office. She knocked softly and opened the door when Dr. Mitchell called, “Come in.”

“See? That’s how that works,” Beca joked. “I waited for you to invite me in before I opened the door.”

“Very funny,” her father responded. “What do you have there?” Beca walked across the small room and laid the sandwiches on the desk.

“I told you I’d stop by your office at lunchtime,” she explained. “I thought I’d bring lunch while I was at it.”

“Thanks, Beca,” Dr. Mitchell said, taking one of the sandwiches.

“So, what’s up?” she began, unwrapping the remaining sandwich and dropping into the chair across from him.

“I just wanted to check in on you, see how your first week is going,” he replied. “Pretty well, I take it?” Beca groaned and covered her eyes with one hand, the other still holding her lunch.

“Okay, I have had some seriously crazy shit happen to me in the past year but this morning was by far the most awful and embarrassing, so can we just not talk about it and pretend it never happened?”

“Unfortunately not,” Dr. Mitchell insisted, laying down his sandwich. “There’s just a couple of things I want to say.”

“Really, Dad?” Beca exclaimed. “I’m nineteen years old. It’s a little late for the talk.”

“I’m not giving you the talk. I assume you know what you’re doing and that you’re being safe. Am I right?” He paused, waiting for her nod of confirmation. “Good. The only other thing I want to say, is that I’m proud of you.”

“Aca-scuse me?” she blurted out, covering her mouth in embarrassment as she realized what she’d said.

“I know,” he answered. “It seems like a strange thing to say, but this time last year you were holed up in your room with your headphones on, trying to shut the world out. You weren’t willing to make friends or join clubs or try anything new. You’ve come a long way since then. You’re a member of an award-winning singing group-“

“Leader of, actually,” Beca corrected. “Aubrey left me in charge when she and Chloe graduated. The Barden Bellas are officially mine.”

“That’s great, Bec!”

“Thanks,” she said with a small smile. “You’re right. I never could have imagined all of this when I started last year. I didn’t think I wanted any of it but…” she trailed off with a shrug.

“Now here you are. You’ve got your friends and a boyfriend who obviously cares about you a lot,” Dr. Mitchell continued. “I look forward to getting to know him better. Specifically at dinner, Sunday evening.”

“Yeah, because that’s not going to be awkward,” Beca laughed.

“Tough,” her dad replied with a smile. “I’ll see you both at five thirty.”


End file.
